rainfacefanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The will of the Clans/Allegiances
This is the allegiances for The will of the Clans. Before Story Allegiances SilverClan Leader: *Dappledstar - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Deputy: *Quailtalon - a blue-gray tom with yellow eyes, possible father of Rainkit and Hawkkit Medicine Cat: *Cindertail - a gray she-cat with dull blue eyes. Warriors: *Liontail - a light brown tom with yellow eyes. *Axonheart - a lovely black and white she-cat with different colored eyes. Apprentice: Fleetpaw *Snowpelt - a white she-cat with a gray under belly and green eyes. *Pinefur - a brown tabby tom with brownish eyes. Posible father of Moonkit Apprentice Waterpaw *Cloudheart - a white tom with blue eyes. Apprentices: *Waterpaw - a gray tabby she-cat with dazzling ice blue eys. *Fleetpaw - a black and gray tom with silverish eyes. Queens: *Mousetail - a bracken she-cat with dazzling green eyes. **Rainkit - a blue-gray she-cat with dazzling green eyes. **Hawkkit - a brown tom with twilight blue eyes. **Brackenkit - a bracken colored tom with gray eyes. (ends up leaving to be a kittypet named Bracken) **Waterkit - a blue-gray she-cat with dazzling green eyes. (ends up leaving to be a kittypet named Water) *Agateheart - a silver tabby she-cat with eyes that turn different colors. **Moonkit - a silver tabby tom with green eyes. FeatherClan Leader: *Whitestar - a white tom with blue eyes. Deputy: *Orangefur - a ginger tom with green eyes. Father of Featherkit Medicine Cat: *Ashpelt - a dark gray tom with lighter gray flecks and blue eys. Warriors: *Singingpelt - a white she-cat with yellowish green eyes. *Birdflight - a brown she-cat with orangish eyes. Apprentice Flamepaw *Tabbypelt - a brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentices: *Flamepaw - a ginger she-cat with a flame colored pelt and green eyes. Queens: *Leafheart - a brown she-cat with white tabby stripes. **Featherkit - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Elders: *Dustheart - a dark brown tom with dull gray eyes. WildClan Leader: *Blackstar - a jet black tom with red eyes. Posible father of Darkpaw Deputy: *Bloodpelt - a redish brown tom with yellow eyes. Medicine Cat: *Gorseclaw - a silver tabby she-cat with silvery eyes. Apprentice Darkpaw Warriors: *Arrowpelt - a tabby tom with gray eyes. Possible father of Boarkit *Antheart - a white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Darkpaw. Apprentices: *Darkpaw - a white tom with a black head and silver eyes. The only good one besides his mother in WildClan. Queens: *Dansypelt - a black she-cat with black eyes (turns white when she goes to DarkClan). **Boarkit - a dark brown tabby tom with red eyes. RavenClan Leader: *Talonstar - a black tom with white paws and a white muzzle with blue eyes. Deputy: *Tigerpelt - a light brown tabby tom with a torn ear and amber eyes. (creepy, just like Tigerstar, hehe) Father of Berrykit Medicine Cat: *Stormheart - a light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice Silverheart Warriors: *Cottonheart - a white tom with blue eyes. *Redheart - a redish brown she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice Hawkpaw Apprentices: *Silverheart - a silver tabby she-cat with beautiful green eyes. *Hawkpaw - a cream colored she-cat with brown eyes. Queens: *Runningheart - a silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. **Berrykit - a light brown tabby she-cat with silvery eyes. RedClan Leader: *Otterstar - a brown tom with blue-green eyes. Deputy: *Willowheart - a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: *Crookedfoot - a light brown tabby tom with a twisted paw. Warriors: *Sandheart - a pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice Applepaw *Rowanflight - a redish brown she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Applepaw Apprentices: *Applepaw - a redish brown she-cat with silvery eyes. Unknown father :P Elder: *Honeyglaze - a honey golden she-cat with really light brown eyes. GalaxyClan Leader: *Star - a white and gray she-cat with silvery eyes. Deputy: *Comet - a silver she-cat with ice blue eyes. Medicine Cats (former): *Crystal - a white she-cat with amber eyes. Warriors (former): *Astroid - a white she-cat with peircing green eyes. Apprentices (former): *Morningpaw - a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Queens (former): *Mudheart - a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Elders (former): *Loudpelt - a brown tom that is REALLY loud with blue eyes. DarkClan Leader: *Lemon - a really pale ginger that looks yellow with yellow eyes. (LEMON IS IN EVIL! see here for better clues, i'll make the better clues) Deputy: *Copper - a redish brown tom with peircing red eyes. Medicine Cats (former): *Rising - a slender, pretty, short furred black she-cat with ice blue eyes. Warriors (former and in training): *Silver - a silver and white she-cat with silver eyes. *Fox - a brown and white she-cat with black eyes. *Razor - muscular black and white tabby tom. *Dansyheart - trainy, a black she-cat with black eyes. Apprentices (former and in training): *Dirt - a black and white she-cat, REALLY feared. *Scourge - a back tom with one white paw, feared but not THAT feared. The Tribe of the Running Wind Healer: *Teller of the pointed Stone (Stoneteller) - a gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Possible father of Frost Cave Guards: *Voulture that Sits on Rock (Voulture) - a black and white tom with dull gray eyes. Prey Hunters: *Stars that Speckle the Sky (Star) - a black she-cat with white paws and sharp, long claws. To-bes: *Moon that Shines at Night (Moon) - a light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Kit-Mothers: *Sun that Gleams in Morning (Sun) - a ginger she-cat with amber eyes. **Frost that Clings to Rock (Frost) - a light gray she-cat with amber eyes. Cats Outside the Clans and the Tribe *Ginger - a dark ginger tom with yellow eyes. *Zelda - a black and white she-cat with green eyes. Chapter Trivia *The Tribe doesn't make a big apperance until Chapter 30, when the tribe is attacked. *The Couples are after the story are: RainxMoon, FeatherxGinger, ApplexOtter. *None of the kits ever know their father except Rainface and her siblings. *It was revealed that Dappledstar will die and so will her replacement, Lionstar, who is evil. *It was revealed also that Rainface would have more kits. *It was also revealed that Ginger, once he joins FeatherClan, will end up leaving again. *Featherspots was described as a silver she-cat. *In the allegiances, Lionstar was described as a light brown tom. Current Allegiance SPOILER! SilverClan Leader: *Lionstar - a ginger tom with redish eyes. (his description was a screwy up there) Deputy: * Medicine Cat: *Luckshine - a brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, and muzzle with amber eyes. 'Apprentice '''Riverpaw. Warriors: *Moonstorm - a silver tabby tom with a black tail. *Fleetfoot - a black and gray tom with silverish eyes. *Waterheart - a gray tabby she-cat with dazzling ice blue eyes. *Lionheart - a pale ginger she-cat with amber (?) eyes. *Firesky - a ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. '''Apprentice '''Eclipsepaw. *Moonshade - a gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentices: *''Coming Soon... Queens: *Rainface - a blue-gray she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Elders: *''Coming Soon...'' ''''Nyeh, to lazy to do the rest. I'll get to it when i am more awake.